


Together Let's Breathe

by almosthuman_butnotquite



Series: Guns for Hands [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: But they enjoy themselves, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Slight Spoilers for Blind Betrayal, They're both nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almosthuman_butnotquite/pseuds/almosthuman_butnotquite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They fall together roughly at first, two sides of the same coin, both of them trying to fight for what's best for the Commonwealth. They fight each other at first, because Danse is blinded by the values the Brotherhood branded into his mind, too blinded to see the militaristic way they want the Commonwealth to be. Danse will argue that maybe Preston is blinded by the glory the Minutemen had once upon a time, but that was before either of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Let's Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> I am the first person to post smut for this ship. I am very excited about this. This took me fucking forever to write.

Danse is solid; he's barrel chested with thick arms and calloused hands. Preston is smaller, shorter by only a few inches, but his hands are just as calloused. They're both strong, but they're both hurting inside and neither one shows it.

They fall together roughly at first, two sides of the same coin, both of them trying to fight for what's best for the Commonwealth. They fight each other at first, because Danse is blinded by the values the Brotherhood branded into his mind, too blinded to see the militaristic way they want the Commonwealth to be. Danse will argue that maybe Preston is blinded by the glory the Minutemen had once upon a time, but that was before either of them.

Snow creates balance between them, and when she isn't there, they're on eggshells around each other. Danse breaks them all too often, because he can't be graceful in power armor, no one can, even with the way it's like his second skin. But Preston is patient, and when they finally fall together the way children's storybooks said they would, Preston is even more patient than before. Because Danse is afraid. Afraid of fucking up the one thing that's good in his life anymore, afraid of his own insecurities and inexperience getting in the way of what they could have if they try.

Preston admits that he's not very experienced either when Danse says he wants to try something more intimate, that he might be ready for something more than just holding hands and sharing a mattress. So they try to enjoy it, giggling awkwardly and trying to shove aside their insecurities for each other.

"You're trembling," Danse says, because Preston is.

"Nerves," Preston answers, because Danse's fingers are working open his belt and he is so nervous.

Danse brings a hand to Preston's cheek and he leans into him for a kiss. "It's just me."

Preston smiles, and his hands slide down Danse's thick arms. "Yeah. I'm glad it is."

Danse smiles too and he runs a hand down Preston's chest, fingers dragging over scars that he thinks maybe Preston shouldn't have. "You're beautiful," he whispers, and then his face flushes even more than it was.

Preston's red too, redder than the tatos that Snow has growing outside the window. "What?"

Danse clears his throat, licks his lips, and tries again. "You're beautiful." Because Preston is. Because his eyes are the color of the night sky and are always welcoming, and his hands are gentle, and his words are so kind against Danse's lips. "I think you are," he adds. His thumb follows the scar along the left side of Preston's face.

Preston smiles again, but he looks uncertain. "What am I supposed to say?"

"Anything you want. Nothing at all." Danse shakes his head. "I don't know. I wasn't expecting anything."

"You weren't expecting to say it." Preston always sees through him and he always knows that Danse is sincere, earnest even, especially with him.

"I wasn't." He kisses Preston again. "But I meant it."

"I know you did."

Danse brings his hands back to Preston's belt and he undoes it, pulls it through the loops and drops it onto the pile of clothes already on the floor. It's only their shirts and socks yet, Preston's coat hanging on the back of a chair and Danse's rifle lying beside his on the table. He's nervous again when he unbuttons Preston's pants, but Preston's smile is wide and encouraging.

"Are you okay?" he asks quietly. Danse nods, but he still hesitates. "Can you do this? We can stop if —"

"No, I... I can do this." He lifts his eyes to Preston's and he smiles again. "Just nerves."

Preston laughs then, and his hands frame Danse's face as he pulls him in for another kiss. "We'll get over them."

Danse's chest constricts. It does so every time Preston says 'we' instead of 'you' or 'I'. There's something about hearing that he's not alone anymore that makes his heart hurt like steel bands have been wound tight around it. It makes him think that maybe he's really worth something to someone, for what he is and not what he can do for them.

They get rid of their pants and Preston kisses him again, his hands gentle against Danse's face and chest. His smile is genuine, the corners of his eyes crinkling, when Danse follows patterns only he can see into Preston's skin. As far as Danse can tell, Preston isn't insecure about his appearance, but he sure is.

Danse shies away when Preston's fingers and eyes skim down his body. "I'm sorry," he mutters once he's realized it, and Preston shakes his head.

"It's all right. I think we're both shy."

Danse bites his tongue and lets the _"You don't seem to be,"_ die in his mouth. He doesn't shy away from Preston when his fingers follow a path down Danse's chest, through the dark hair that fans across his stomach and chest. Danse can't help himself; he leans in to kiss Preston again, takes his time. Preston leans into him, and Danse makes a small noise of disappointment when Preston pulls away.

Danse's brow furrows. "Do you not want to continue?"

"I do." Preston chuckles. "But I was thinking we could do more than kiss, babe?"

Danse flushes. "I apologize. I—"

Preston shakes his head and his hands settle on Danse's waist, eyes on Danse's. "It's all right, Danse." He leans in to kiss him again, chastely, and his fingers hook into the waistband of Danse's underwear. "Is this okay?"

Danse nods and heaves a small sigh when they fall to the floor. Preston removes his own and the two of them fall onto the bed. Danse pulls Preston close for a kiss. Preston slots a knee between Danse's thighs, hands framing Danse's face.

"Preston," he mutters.

Preston smiles at him and his thumb rubs over a scar on Danse's neck. "Yeah?"

Danse drags his fingers down Preston's chest, his third finger catching on a nipple. "I, uh, I don't know if I'm ready for..." His face flushes and he frowns. "I think you understand what I'm trying to say."

Preston kisses him. "We don't have to do that, Danse."

Danse tucks his face into the crook of Preston's neck and kisses his throat. Preston reaches toward the bedside table for the lubricant that he'd bought from Carla earlier that day. He'd been embarrassed, but she didn't mention it at all.

Preston spreads some lubricant in his palm and lets it warm before he touches Danse's cock. The synth wasn't expecting it, but he doesn't jerk away. He doesn't look up at Preston either, his skin flushed all the way down his chest.

"Is this all right?"

Danse hums against Preston's shoulder, his eyes shut tight. His hands are at Preston's hips, but he fumbles for the lubricant. He wants to do the same to Preston, make him feel good too. He rubs lubricant into his hand until it's warm and he touches Preston. Preston makes a soft noise at the back of his throat. He presses his face into Danse's hair and struggles to keep his hand moving.

They move against each other, groaning and murmuring soft encouragements. They hold onto each other as they rock together almost desperately. Preston is making soft noises and whispering that it's so good, he's so close. Danse is too. They won't last too much longer.

Preston whimpers as he finishes, hot and wet between them, his lips parted. He drags Danse over the edge with him. Danse groans as he comes, his face pressed against Preston's shoulder.

Falling apart together is something new. Danse thinks that it might be something he could get used to, if Preston wants him the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated.
> 
> I also have a [tumblr](http://almosthuman-butnotquite.tumblr.com) if anyone is interested in hitting me up.


End file.
